iMeet Charlie
by bbybailee
Summary: iCarly decides to have a contest. Teddy decides to enter. Sucky Summery but its epic! Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Reviewers! I had this random idea last night and I decided why not try to write it? It is a iCarly/Good Luck Charlie Crossover! Just Like iParty With Victorious! Enjoy it! Review too please!**

**Over at The Duncans House.**

_Teddys POV_

"Well Charlie...Good Luck." I say as I close my small,pink,camera from another Good Luck. I decide to go outside and check on Gabe and Jo. "Hey Are You O-Woah!" I say as I open the door to see them _Kissing. _They quickly pull apart and Jo runs away. "Teddy!" He yells at me. "Kissing Girls already? Wow." I say as I walk inside. I relise I had it all on film because My camera was still on and It was pointing at Gabe and Jo before I opened the door.

"Mom!" I yell to my mom as I walk into our medium-sized kitchen. "Yeah?" She says as she continues to do dishes. "Gabe just had his first kiss and I got It on film!" She suddenly stops doing them and says "Let me see!" I grab my camera from the counter and find the video. I click on the video and show it to my mom.

"Wow.." She goes back and finishes then we decide to watch it a million times. "Jo and Gabe are so cute." I say watching it. "Gabe has always liked her." My mom says. We laugh one more time and finally close the camera so I could charge it. "Hey Wheres Charlie?" I say. "Taking a nap upstairs." I shake my head as a Oh. My mom picks up some toys and throws me some to put up. "Why you gotta throw them!" I yell. "Put them up!" She yells going to the kitchen door, leaving me alone.

* * *

><p><strong>At iCarly Studio<strong>

_Sams POV_

"Sam! I know you and Freddie have been you know..dating in the last couple of weeks but you need to pay attention!" Carly yells at me, trying to get me to pay attention. "Im sorry. Freddie just keeps texting me and Im trying to tell him to come over and help us." Carly rolls her eyes. "If you mean by us you mean me." she says grabbing my phone out of my hands. "Hey!" I yell. "After We plan this out you can get it back!" She yells back.

After A Couple of hours of rehearsing and figuring out stuff for iCarly, I get my phone back. "Thanks" I say. We both go downstairs and see Spencer with some lady. "Whos that?" I say grabbing a apple out of the fridge. "This is my girlfriend Emma. Say Hi Ems." He has his arm around her and Emma says Hi to me and Carly. Emma is really pretty. Suddenly Freddie comes through the door and kisses me. I kiss him back and say "I missed you."

We decide to go to Groovy Smoothie. "So Guys I Have been thinking. Maybe we should have a contest."Carly says. We shurg. "What would it ba about?" I say drinking my smoothie. "Whoever makes the best fan video about us can come meet us?" I say. "That sounds really cool actually." I Say. "Contest on."

We go back and later start iCarly.

"In 5,4,3,2.." Freddie gives us our signal and we start.

* * *

><p><strong>Duncans House.<strong>

"Mom! Keep it down! Im trying to watch iCarly!" I say. She stops vaccuming and decides to watch it with us.

"Im Carly!" Carly Shay says.

"And Im Sam!" Sam says.

They both start doing really funny moves.

I really love iCarly.

"Okay Now before We Start our webshow!" Carly says.

"We are having a contest!"

They explain the contest as a fan video. You may or may not have music and It has to be really funny!

Then they go on with the rest of the show. When its over I decide.. Lets enter the contest.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for faster Updates!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**At The Duncans**

_Teddys POV_

"PJ! Gabe! Charlie!" I yell. They all come down and I sit on the couch.

"What? Im in the middle of Galexy of Death with Jo!" Gabe yells.

"Im Watching Charlie and we are playing chase!" PJ yells.

"Okay Ive been thinking That we should Make A V-Jo? Your girlfriend?" I say to Gabe.

"No! Girls are Gross and stupid!" Gabe yells, blushing. I laugh.

"Anyways, I want to make a video for iCarly!" I yell excited.

PJ and Gabe stare at me like im a idiot. "Whats in it for us?" Pj and Gabe say at the same time.

I sigh. "Carlys single. Maybe you can date her" I say to PJ. "Im in!" He yells.

"And For Me?" Gabe asks. "We might get to Meet Sam who can teach you all kinds of ways to prank people"

He sighs. "Fine" He sits down. "Now We Gotta start with A Great idea." I say.

Gabe stands up. "I have nothing." Then He leaves. "Nice help!" I yell as he goes upstairs.

"Any Ideas?" I ask PJ,the blond idiot of the Duncans. "Nah!" He yells as he goes upstairs. Just like Gabe did.

Looks like Im on My own.

I think... and I got it! Show Why Im a fan! I decide to do something like that kid who won the gurgles concert did. I make Gabe put on a bunch of pants and underwear and make him do that. Jo comes and watch and OMG its too funny.

"Jo! Your my friend so stop laughing!" Gabe yells at Jo. She cant stop laughing though. She falls on the floor in a panic attack. She stops laughing soon because we finish the vid.

We better win or Ill be pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>iCarly<strong>

Sams POV

It was Carlys idea so Carly was gonna do all the work. "So Deadline?" I ask. Im laying on the beanbag chair on the floor. Me and Carly are looking at flash cards.

"Um Next week?" Carly says like im stupid. "Sam! U said you would wait for me!" Freddie yells at me, as he walks in, super mad. "Hey I texted you!" I yell at him. He yells back. "I didnt get a text!". All of a Sudden his phone goes off. "Oh Sorry." He says. He kisses me. I fall on chair and look at the cards more.

"Hey wanna rehearse?" Freddie asks us. "Nah. Not in the mood." I say. He checks all his teachy stuff. "Your never in the mood, Puckett." I roll my eyes. "Have any meet?" I ask Carly. I look over at her and shes asleep. I laugh and stand up and go scare freddie.

"BOOMBA!" I say as I throw 2 oranges at him. "OWWW!" He yells. "Hey. You cant be mad at me!" I yell. I smile. "And Why not?" I give him the 'look'. "Um Im your girlfriend and I can beat you up in 5 seconds." I say as I throw another one at him. "OW!" He yells again. I get annoyed so I put on the tv.

_Carlys POV_

I look at the clock and it says, _10:30 Pm, _Sam and Freddie are asleep and cuddling on the couch and I head to my room. I change into some comfy,adorable, Pjs and get in my bed. I watch tv for a while then I finally fall asleep. Forgetting to turn the tv off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this chapter isnt to suckish.. <strong>

**Review! And Sorry for not updating for about a month! **


End file.
